1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to document processing, to compact, desktop document processors for capturing data and images from checks and other financial and payment-related documents, and to rear endorsement wherein an inkjet cartridge is used to print information on documents.
2. Background Art
Historically, banks processed large volumes of paper checks in centralized locations, either a central bank or a clearing house. Document processing machines in such locations were large, processing up to 2000 documents per minute. These machines were supported by dedicated, trained operators.
However, centralized processing costs banks typically three days in clearing a document. The “Check Clearing for the 21st Century Act” or the “Check 21 Act” was enacted by Congress to facilitate check truncation by authorizing substitute checks, to foster innovation in the check collection system without mandating receipt of checks in electronic form, and to improve the overall efficiency of the Nation's payments system. The Check 21 legislation has driven the demand for decentralized check imagers and sorters in financial institutions. Check 21 gives equal legal validity to electronic data obtained from documents, and has made it possible for banks to distribute document processing to speed the clearing process. Check 21 has made it advantageous for banks to convert paper checks to electronic data as early as possible.
In the recent past, banks have partially converted paper check information to electronic data. In some cases this partial information was used internally. In other cases two banks would agree on standards for electronic data transfer. In either case, the paper check was still the only legal document for the transaction. Check 21 has standardized these agreements across the banking industry, and given the electronic data legal merit, if the electronic data meet the requirements set forth in Check 21.
Since Check 21 theoretically allows the destruction of paper checks after conversion to electronic data, Check 21 requires all data on the paper check to be recorded. As noted, it is advantageous for banks to convert paper checks to Check 21 valid electronic data as early as possible. Accordingly, compact, desktop document processors have been developed. These document processors are capable of obtaining the full suite of data required for Check 21. As well, an existing desktop document processor may perform rear endorsement as a document is processed.
In one example, a non-impact, 600-dpi ink jet rear endorser prints as many as four lines of text or graphic information. The endorser is located in the track before the rear image scanner.
The ink jet cartridge as used in document processing equipment is inserted into a carrier that can be adjusted to one or more heights. Other than that the cartridge does not otherwise move. As documents pass in front of the ink jet cartridge (endorser), information is imprinted on the document. As the inkjet cartridge is used, spurious ink drops collect on the face of the cartridge and must be removed to maintain good print quality. User documentation has described various methods of cleaning such as using a lint free cloth. This involves physically removing covers from the product, removing the cartridge from the carrier and using a cloth (dry or pre-wetted) to clean the cartridge. In lieu of the cloth, a rubber squeegee type tool can be used as well. These methods can be messy for the operator and involve labor and time. The operator might not clean the cartridge as often as necessary to maintain good print quality. The removal of the cartridge itself puts wear and tear on the cartridge carrier and the delicate dimpled flex circuit which provides the electrical interface between the cartridge and control electronics.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a document processor that implements an improved approach for cleaning the ink jet cartridge.